User blog:Dark Swarmlord/Wild, Sander Cohen's rabbit
Background Unkown to nearly everyone else, including the papers, Cohen had a pet rabbit he called 'Wild', due to it's tendancy to scratch and claw at it's ears. After an evening of 'debating' with it, finally started on his poem, "The Wild Bunny". The poem was never published, and nearly all records and drafts were destroyed due to the war and the floods that came with it. It outlined Wild's curse, something that Cohen wanted to fix. Wild disappeared from Rapture at this point, although no one would notice. Cohen eventually confronted Jack, but ultimately failed at his attempt to 'teach' the single-minded plane-crash survivor 'how to dance', and fell quite quickly. A half-decade later, news of a monstrous creature resonated through the fallen paradise. Tales of a huge creature that devoured Splicers whole, that burned with the fury of the Seventh Circle. Sophia, wanting answers, sent out a large squad of Brutes, backed up by a Wraith Splicer known as Morion. Only Morion returned, just barely clinging to life. Cohen had inexplicitly survived. Worse, the monster was none other then Wild, transformed into a burning, ADAM starved nightmare. Wild would never be able to hop, but will sit in the Splicer's nightmares for eternity. Affinities/Weaknesses Weak- Anti-personnel rounds Immune- Ice (it merely explodes), swarms Absorb- Fire﻿ Appearence Wild is roughly the size of a Brute, and is twice as long. His general body shape is akin to a starved dog, but it's legs have massive muscles in them, making the ADAM-born monstosity's body look even smaller. Like the firey brutes, he is covered in flames, and will set everywhere he treads alight. He still has his head's general shape, but his eyes are huge and pupiless, looking more like a swirling lava pit then actual eyes. His mouth is worse; his jaw bone detached itself at some point, possibly due to ADAM, and while Wild can hold his mouth together, when he roars, his jaw opens wide enough to bite an unwitting Leadhead's torso, leaving just his (or her) waist and legs. This has never actually been comfimed, but many Splicers have sworn blind they saw this happen. Attacks/Abilities Wild will use all the Brute's tactics, with more punch to them: his melee attacks will also do moderate fire damage too. Avoid melee anyway, because he also has Human Inferno and Firestorm to boot. Once he loses 50% health he'll use a new attack, which involves roaring at his target while simulstanously sending huge gouts of napalm at them, which sticks to the scenery for a few seconds. Versus the elements, avoid using tempurature-based attacks: Wild can absorb fire to restore his health, while ice will explode due to the extreme heat. There won't even be a puddle, so don't even think about freezing him. Loot Human Inferno Gene Tonic $529 4 Auto Hack darts I would like to hear your thoughts. I am, to be honest, happier after editing a bit. Say what you like. Return to Hub Category:Blog posts